Across The New Divide
by AkumuSylvanas
Summary: A oneshot I wrote years ago while listening to Linkin Park. Was just having fun with some OOC play with Final Fantasy 7 characters. I make no profit from this, the plot and OCs are mine though.


Across the New Divide

"Alright slick this is Turk jurisdiction so just move along now," Reno said to the young man before him, he really did look like he was frail. If things came to it he wouldn't pose much of a threat to the veteran Turk.

"Well then I guess it's a good thing that I'm a Turk now isn't it Reno?" the young woman said turning around and making Reno's jaw drop. What he had taken for a frail boy was actually a deceptively strong girl.

"Sorry babe, I thought you were a guy but I ain't never seen you before so I don't believe that you are a Turk." He replied looking her up and down. She had on the uniform of a first class SOLDIER except instead of a vest her top was more of a sweater.

"Sorry to disappoint but I am a Turk and this area is my jurisdiction. So you can just move along now," She said standing straight and crossing her arms over her chest. She was not going to back down and if she had to she would rip this guy a new one without hesitation.

"Yeah says who," Reno asked looking at her with anger in his eyes. He could not believe how bold this brat was being nor how rude. She acted like she was the queen of the Turks and like she was better than Reno himself was.

"I sa…." She began but was cut off by the voice of an older man. A voice Reno knew all too well and one that had his upmost respect.

"I said so Reno and you might not want to anger my daughter, it may not seem like it in her appearance but she is very strong and quite deadly. Not only is Lauren skilled at fighting hand to hand and with a variety of weapons but she is also quite skilled with a forgotten science. And Reno do not even think of trying to pick her up I will not allow it." Rufus Shinra said coming to stand behind his daughter who looked up at him with dancing blue eyes her black hair now released from its hat fell to her waist.

"Not to worry father I do not need a man, I am perfectly fine with not having children." Lauren said giving her father a small smile.

"You know I could fix that for ya doll," Reno said smiling at her. He had to admit she had spunk and a lot of attitude for someone so well connected. But she also looked like she was not spoiled either, obviously she had done her share of fighting.

"You even think of trying anything and you'll find my fist being shoved down your throat and I'll rip your intestines out of your mouth before making your body explode like a massive grenade or firework. Just saying," Lauren said smiling sweetly though her every word dripped with malice and anger. Apparently she was not someone that you wanted to mess with or anger as she was glaring at Reno with such anger and hatred.

"Yeah actually I don't think you're my type after all babe." Reno said turning and running in the other direction. Apparently she was more than he could handle even just talking to at that moment.

"You do realize that you did not have to be so harsh with him Lauren, although it was quite funny to see his face after what you said." Rufus said smiling down at Lauren. She really was his pride and joy not to mention one of the few people who got to see who he really was.

"Yeah I know but with people like him it's best to be harsh, to the point and brutally honest that way they actually get the message and don't try anything. So what brings you here father I thought you had business out of town for the week?" Lauren asked turning back around to face her father.

"I did but the business finished early so I came home, has your guard been to your satisfaction?" He asked hoping that this time she hadn't frightened off the man he had left to guard her. Though this time he had left someone that he knew he could trust with his daughter's safety.

"Yeah Vincent Valentine has been to my satisfaction, actually he is a very interesting man. I honestly enjoyed my time with him, he's the first person who has been able to look past whom I am and my abilities and not hated me or wanted to use me." Lauren stated smiling softly. She was actually friends with the man somewhat at least they talked to each other about important things.

"I see so you've befriended him that is quite kind hearted of you Lauren. Vincent does not have many friends that will willingly accept him upon first meeting him; he needs someone strong like you to be at his side." Rufus said looking up at the building before him.

"Jeez father you make it sound like he's my fiancé or something he is simply someone who I can talk to and not feel awkward around. He is merely a friend I am not looking for much else other than friendship from any man." Lauren said giving him a quick hug before turning and heading towards the building.

"No not yet but perhaps one day you will realize just what you have in Vincent Lauren." Rufus whispered watching his daughter walk away. Though he had his issues with Vincent he knew that out of anyone he would ever want to see his daughter with he would choose a man as honourable as Vincent.

"Valentine you can come out of hiding any time now, it's not like I've given you any reason to hide in the first place." Lauren called as she stopped on the steps of the building and looked around checking for any one that should not be there.

Vincent gracefully dropped down beside Lauren before looking over at her with a curious gaze. She simply continued to look around before her gaze met his when it did he saw the humour in her eyes and gave a small smile. "Amused today are you Lauren?" Vincent asked slowly.

"Yeah gave a Turk the biggest scare of his life and my father has returned early. He seems surprised that I hadn't frightened you off like I do my usual body guards." Lauren said laughing before smiling softly at Vincent. "To be honest you're the only person who has actually accepted me as a person looking past everything else to see me." She added looking down for a moment so as to hide her blush behind her hair.

"I understand Lauren; it is nothing to be ashamed of it is a normal human emotion. To love is something special and to accept that love and the person of that love is what we live for." Vincent said taking her hand gently in his own. He had come to understand why she said and did certain things and for why she believed what she did was her reason to live. He had come to slowly understand her heart in the week they had been together.

"Yeah well I have always felt that there was no need for love or having a man with me but I don't know with you I have the feeling that things could be different. It's not something that I am use to feeling Vincent." Lauren said looking at their joined hands with mild curiousity. She had come to care for him but she was not one to share or express her emotions either.

Vincent said nothing before he slowly pulled her into his arms and pulled her head into his chest. Lauren instinctively wrapped her warms around his neck and buried her face in his chest smiling softly. Vincent smiled before he noticed that Lauren was looking up at him with a question clear in her eyes. When understanding lit on his face Lauren leaned up and softly kissed his lips while a single tear fell down her cheek.

Vincent quickly wiped it away before pulling Lauren's hips against his with one arm while he tilted her chin up and kissed her back. He groaned quietly when Lauren lightly ran her tongue across his sealed lips before he opened allowing her to carefully maneuver her tongue inside his mouth. Smiling Lauren licked along his tongue which had Vincent groaning into the kiss and pulling her hips more tightly against his own.

"Vincent we need to stop this for one thing I'm on duty and for two this is sheer madness. Although I must admit that I did enjoy it," Lauren said pulling out of Vincent's arms only to return to them briefly to kiss him quickly. Her eyes told him everything that she couldn't say and they also showed what she was feeling honestly.

"Later then," Vincent replied kissing her quickly before disappearing in a flash of red. Lauren smiled softly at that thought, continuing later did that mean that he loved her? Well she'd find out later whether or not he felt that way for her.

Rufus grinned to himself it looked like he didn't have to worry about his daughter anymore from what he had just seen Vincent would be there for her should the disease claim him. He had always worried that she would never find someone that she could love should he be forced to leave her early.

He would have to make sure to thank Vincent later for everything that he meant and would come to mean to his daughter. It seemed that Lauren had finally found a connection that she could trust since she was young trust had been hard for her. Things only worsened after her mother had been killed by the father of one of her childhood friends ever since she trusted very few people.

Lauren looked around her making sure everything was as it should be before she signed off duty for the night. She was making dinner for all the Turks tonight so she quickly ran back to the house she shared with her father and the Turks. Running into the kitchen she took the mixture from the slow cooker and poured it into a baking pan before quickly making a batch of topping and placing it on top. Sliding it into the oven carefully Lauren then set the timer and began to clean up.

About an hour later the rest of the Turks all arrived and she dished out a bowlful of turnip pie for everyone. "Hey thanks babe it's been a while since we've had your home cooking." Reno said taking his bowl from her. "And why'd you never say anything about being Rufus' daughter yo?" he added looking her up and down.

"It's not something that I felt needed to be public knowledge, and you're still not going to get anywhere with me so move along Red." Lauren said starting to dish out a bowl for Rude. She had a frown on her face when she handed it to him but he said nothing more than thank you.

"Man I swear Reno doesn't know when to stop or when he's lost. Anyways how's things with Vincent going?" Samantha asked standing in front of Lauren. Sam was the last one in the line of people waiting to get served and she was also Lauren's best friend.

"Yeah that he does like my god what a loser and total man whore. And things are going okay I mean he is just a friend it's not like we're dating or anything. Though I am glad that I have him around when I get lonely sometimes it's nice just to know that there is another person in the room with you." Lauren said passing Samantha her bowl and grabbing her own. The two women walked over to a table that had three chairs all of which were empty and they sat down.

"He may just be a friend now but Lauren I've seen the way he looks at you and sometimes you at him. He likes you and if I'm not mistaken you like him as well, it might not be such a bad idea to see about taking things to the next level. The two of you would make a very cute couple plus you both have a lot of things and personality traits in common." Samantha said taking a bite of her meal. She smiled it tasted like heaven and it was full of good things for you but it still tasted great.

"It wouldn't be all that bad aside from the fact that she fears being in close personal relationships of that sort." Vincent said sitting in the empty chair at their table. He said hello to Sam before turning his attention to Lauren who sat at the table blushing.

"Yeah I know it seems stupid but I'd just fear you leaving me or one of us getting hurt somehow you know. Trust me I wouldn't mind it at all being with you it's just what if you found someone else who you liked more than me?" Lauren asked looking into his eyes. She felt like the entire room was listening and watching her as Vincent stared into her eyes a small smile touching his lips.

"It wouldn't happen Lauren; I would never do anything like that especially not to you. But the choice is up to you I will not pressure you either way just do what you feel is right." Vincent replied placing his hand on hers and giving it a gentle squeeze.

Lauren looked down at his hand on hers before looking back up at him with a small smile before leaning over and capturing his lips in a gentle kiss which he returned. Now there were many people looking over at the table where they sat Reno among them. He growled quietly when he saw that Vincent was kissing Lauren and she appeared to be enjoying it.

"I think that should answer your question Vincent Valentine, if not well than I'm sorry. Anyways I should go and start cleaning up the dishes." Lauren got up and went over to the sinks getting ready to start the dishes. Vincent got up and followed her helping put them away as she washed them. The two of them were laughing and talking while washing drying and putting away the dishes.

"I am so going to go over there and give her a piece of my fucking mind I will." Reno said standing up. But before he could go farther than two steps towards her Rude grabbed his arm and pulled him back into his seat.

"Rufus had ordered him to be her body guard while he was away with that business issue over the past couple of weeks. I was talking to him today and he said it looked like he wouldn't have to worry about her anymore that it looked like Vincent would take good care of her. He approves of her interest in Vincent Reno so don't do anything stupid." Rude said watching as Reno got the message that was in the words. Rufus approved of Vincent being with his daughter so unless Reno wanted to lose his job he had better not say anything in anger to Lauren.

"I see, well hopefully then things will work out otherwise I'm going to take action myself regardless of the costs." Reno said sitting back down and returning to his meal though his eyes never left Lauren and Vincent laughing together. He would find a way to make her his if it was the last thing that he ever did; he was not going to let her shoot him down like she had.

"So Vincent what did you mean by later when we were out front of the building?" Lauren asked as she handed him a few more plates to put away. Her face was slightly flushed but Vincent turned understanding eyes on her his lips turned up in the slightest of smiles.

"I had meant that if you wanted to continue what we had started there that I would be more than willing to do so. However if you feel that you aren't ready for anything like that I will respect your wishes and not do anything." Vincent replied smiling a little more at her.

"You mean by doing something like this," Lauren asked grabbing him quickly knowing no one could tell she had grabbed him between the legs thanks to the counter. To most it would have appeared that she had grabbed his hand for a moment before returning to doing the dishes.

Vincent growled softly wrapping his arms around her waist from behind pressing up against her. "Yes exactly like that, and it is not a good idea to toy with me like that especially in a public place." Vincent whispered in her ear.

"Good to know I'll leave that sort of thing for when we are alone then so as not to cause a scene and to not traumatize anyone." Lauren replied handing him another set of plates to put away.

Vincent turned and put away the last of the plates watching as Lauren drained and rinsed the sinks before putting the towel up to dry. Vincent took her hand and the pair walked out of the room heading down to Lauren's private quarters. Lauren kept giggling every time she caught Vincent looking down her top as he looked down at her.

"Boy oh boy I am really gonna have to be careful around you after tonight I bet," Lauren muttered as they walked into her room. Once inside she locked the door and flicked on the light before going over and turning on the bedside lamps on either side of her bed and then turning off the overhead light. "There not too bright but also not too dark, it's a perfect lighting amount." Lauren said walking over to Vincent.

Silently she began to remove his gauntlet and gloves her eyes on her tasks the entire time. When that was done she dropped them to the floor and began to undo the cloak that he wore. Vincent held perfectly still only moving when she made him allowing her total control. Once she had his cloak off she dropped it to the floor as well before sliding off her sweater leaving her in skin tight pants and a dark blue tank top.

"Take off your boots Vincent and you might as well drop the rest of your clothes as well. I….. I want to try going all the way with you but I only want to do so if you love me otherwise there is no point in me getting my hopes up." Lauren said staring into his eyes.

"Lauren I would not be doing the things that I have been if I didn't love you, I am not that kind of man." Vincent replied staring into her eyes before slowly beginning to remove his top.

"I know that you are not that type of man Vincent but for my own sanity I had to hear you say it otherwise I would always be wondering if you actually cared/loved me or not. I have had a hard time trusting people since I was a little kid and it only got worse after one of my childhood friends father murdered my mother. But with you I don't get that panicky feeling that I am use to feeling when forced to be around others." Lauren said smiling softly as she began to pull her top off.

"Well you don't have to worry about any of that I won't ever hurt you and I will always try to protect you. Love is a mysterious thing but I have long given up trying to understand it and have just been accepting that it happens and that people need it. But I do love you Lauren," Vincent whispered kissing her softly as he pulled her into his arms not caring that they were still technically undressing. He just wanted her to know that she didn't have to do anything that she didn't want to and that he honestly did love her.

"Let's finish getting undressed Vinnie," Lauren whispered against his lips smiling when he growled at the nickname. "What I give everybody that I trust a nickname so that they know they are special to me, just ask Samantha she's been Sammy for a good 15 years or so." Lauren added kissing him again quickly before ditching the rest of her clothes. She stood awkwardly in front of him blushing madly as she watched him strip for her.

"We don't have to do this Lauren if you're not ready I understand I am a patient man. I will wait as long as you want to do anything." Vincent said pausing in his strip tease.

Lauren walked over and began to undo all the belts at his waist her hands a little shaky but she didn't let him stop her. Once she got them undone she unzipped his pants smiling slightly even as she blushed when she saw that he didn't wear any underwear. "Guess not wearing underwear makes sense seeing as these pants are pretty much skin tight on you." Lauren whispered as she pushed the pants down over his hips. They fell to the floor pooling at his feet before he stepped out of them and standing naked before her.

"Yeah if I wore anything underneath it would show too much so I go commando," Vincent replied looking down into her eyes smiling softly. He loved the shade of blue that her eyes were it made him feel like he was staring into water fresh and clean. He dipped his head kissing her lips gently smiling when she kissed him back stepping closer into his arms.

"Let's get over to the bed Vincent," Lauren whispered turning and walking to her bed. Vincent grinned and smacked her ass lightly when she turned chuckling when she jumped a little. "Vincent!" She exclaimed turning her head to look at him as she blushed madly.

"Sorry Lauren but you left yourself open for that one," Vincent said following her over to the bed.

She lay down on her back on top of the bed looking up at him her eyes nervous and curious. When she looked down at him they widened slightly and he saw her blush again as she reached over and lightly ran her fingers along him. Vincent groaned his eyes sliding shut as she closed her hand around him and began to pump him gently. "Was that a good groan or am I doing something wrong?" Lauren asked blushing harder.

"It was a very good kind of groan… What you are doing feels very good Lauren." Vincent groaned as he pressed himself more firmly into her hand.

"Okay that's good, hey why don't we get started… If you don't mind that is," Lauren said looking up at him as she released him. Vincent nodded and waited as she threw back the covers to reveal black silk sheets.

"I'll try to be as gentle as I can Lauren, and if at any time you want me to stop just tell me okay?" Vincent said holding himself above her.

"I will tell you IF I decide that I don't want to continue but I doubt that'll happen Vincent." Lauren replied looking up at him her blue eyes filled with love and desire.

Vincent smiled before slowly pushing inside of her going slowly and trying to be gentle. He paused for a moment when she gasped but he saw that the look in her eyes was one of pleasant awe and he began to push in again. When he reached her barrier he stopped and kissed her before thrusting in and breaking her innocence. He stayed still within her allowing her body time to adjust to everything as he kissed away the tears that fell from her eyes.

"That…..hurt," Lauren gasped out as she clung to him. After a few minutes she cautiously rolled her hips against his and blushing she moaned her fingers digging into his back.

Vincent took the hint and began to move slowly very carefully his pace very slow so that he could make sure that she was alright. When Lauren began to buck into him harder he began to move faster and a little harder still trying to make sure he didn't hurt her. "Vinnie I am not made of glass you know," Lauren whispered before taking a nip at his neck.

Groaning Vincent began to go harder and faster no longer being careful simply giving in to the desire within him. When Lauren began to moan loudly her nails digging into his back Vincent knew that she was nearing her climax. He began to drive into her harder and faster the headboard hitting the wall with a dull thud each time he slammed in. "Damnit Lauren…." Vincent groaned as he came deep within her.

"Vincent!" Lauren cried clinging to him as she hit her climax. She was shaking as she lay under him her arms around his neck as she kissed him tenderly.

"You okay Lauren? I didn't hurt you did I?" Vincent asked pulling out and moving to lay beside her.

"I'm okay Vincent….. You didn't hurt me but god….. That was amazing Vincent," Lauren said still a little breathless. She rolled onto her side and curled into him resting her head on his chest as she closed her eyes.

"Yes it was Lauren, but you do realize that now I am not going to let you go." Vincent whispered his own eyes sliding shut as sleep tries to claim him.

"Good because I don't want you to," Lauren mumbled sleepily. She snuggled into him and fell asleep.

Vincent smiled wrapping his arms around her and falling asleep with his angel in his arms. They both had peaceful smiles on their faces something that rarely happened when they were awake. Rufus unlocked her door and checked inside to make sure she was okay as he had heard the thudding and had grown worried. However when he looked in her room he saw first the pile of clothes and accessories on the floor then he saw Lauren curled in Vincent's arms. He tiptoed into the room a little and when he saw the smiles on their faces he gave a smile of his own and left the room locking the door again.

"Yo boss man you shouldn't be wandering around like ya are….. Oh is that Lauren's room? Is she still awake yo?" Reno said coming to a stop in front of Rufus his eyes shining with opportunity.

"Yes that is Lauren's room and no she is not awake. They have both gone to bed for the night," Rufus said going to move past Reno.

"What do you mean THEY have gone to bed?" Reno asked already fearing the answer.

"The man I have accepted as the one who will be my future son-in-law. Lauren and Vincent make a good pair and they are both asleep. You would do well to find yourself another woman Reno she will not accept you the way she has Vincent. Besides Reno she is not your type in the least and what she needs is stability not a man who will use her then toss her aside when something new comes along." Rufus said glaring at Reno now.

"Okay okay I get the point I'll leave her alone." Reno said turning and leaving back the way he had come. He knew then that he would give up on her if there was one thing he wasn't it was a relationship breaker. He wouldn't try to get a girl that was happily in a relationship with another guy no matter how much he wanted her.

Lauren awoke at one point during the night screaming she had just had to worst nightmare she had had since the ones after her mother had been murdered. She was shaking and covered in sweat and she hurt in places she shouldn't. Vincent awoke at her scream and instantly he began to soothe her.

"Lauren it's okay it was just a dream, shhhh it's okay." Vincent whispered as he rubbed her back.

"Vincent is that you? I guess that would explain why I hurt where I do." Lauren muttered curling into him as a few tears fell down her cheeks.

"Hey its okay I'm right here, I won't let anything hurt you Lauren." Vincent said holding her close and rubbing her back. He knew she was really freaked about whatever she had just dreamed about but all he could really do was try to comfort her right now.

Lauren buried her face in his chest breathing deeply of his scent it calming her effortlessly. After a few minutes she snuggled into him placing a soft kiss on his chest making him groan. "Lauren do not start something that you don't want to have to finish." Vincent growled his red eyes glaring into her blue ones.

"Oh but Vincent I do want to finish it," She purred grabbing him roughly and tugging on him.

Groaning Vincent rolled on top of her slamming inside as he kissed along her collar bone. When she moaned loudly under him he decided to bite into her neck making sure to leave a good mark so that no one would touch her. She hissed then and Vincent noticed her eyes turn a bright and burning red and he pulled his face away from her neck.

"Lauren are you okay?" Vincent asked watching her closely.

"Yeah why what's wrong Vinnie?" She countered looking curiously up at him.

"Your eyes are bright red ever since I bit you," Vincent said his tone serious his face concerned.

"Oh…..That… It's nothing really," Lauren said turning her head to the side her voice sad.

"You're a vampire or at least part one I take it?" Vincent questioned calmly turning her head so that she was looking up at him again.

"Yeah about half from my mother's blood, I didn't realize that it would be taken from dormancy just by you biting me though….. I'm sorry you can go if you want to Vincent I don't blame you." Lauren said her voice sad and distant.

"Now why would I want to go anywhere Lauren when I have you all to myself and I am making love to you?" Vincent asked his teeth sliding back into his bite mark on her neck.

"Mmmmm…. Vincent…." Lauren moaned rocking into him roughly.

"I take it that feels good love," Vincent muttered licking at the blood running down her neck sealing the wound.

"Yeah it does… My turn?" Lauren asked him blushing as her eyes fell on where she wanted to sink her teeth into him.

"Go ahead if you want to," Vincent replied tilting his head to the side opening up his neck more to her.

Groaning Lauren leaned up and slowly sank her fangs into his neck where it met his shoulder. She moaned loudly when his blood hit her taste buds while he groaned and hissed above her. Lauren went to pull her fangs out but Vincent held her head there. "Its fine Lauren it just feels so good. Don't stop if you don't have to," Vincent groaned slamming into her hard.

"Oh I don't have to stop yet you're still full of blood I might as well enjoy a taste," Lauren purred drinking some of his blood. She groaned as he drove her harder and harder into her bed the headboard slamming into the wall now. She loved feeling this powerful and in control of what was going on between them. She loved that she was making him feel all these things and bringing him out of his comfort zone.

"Then take as much as you want Lauren I really don't mind. You may think that what you are divides us but Lauren; I am already across this new divide and I'll stay by your side always until you decide you don't want me anymore." Vincent muttered as he continued to drive her into her bed.

Something that she had thought would force or pull Vincent from her ended up being something that brought them closer together. Vincent had within himself many beasts and he had felt that he wasn't a good choice for Lauren but now that he knew of her own inner evil he felt that they were truly perfect for each other. They both loved each other and accepted that the other was special and they both felt that they had found their soul mate.

In the end the pair got married and ended up raising a family of 4 boys and 3 girls. There was only one set of twins in their 7 kids but neither of them cared they were happy together and they both had a soft spot for children. The kids ended up all in very high paying jobs that they earned through hard work and not because their mother was head of the Shinra company.


End file.
